


Big Girls Can Dimension Travel!

by Littlenappygirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Canon - Comics, Diapers, F/F, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenappygirl/pseuds/Littlenappygirl
Summary: Realising a universe exists where she's the popular girl in school, Summer travels to that reality with the intention of replacing that Summer.Except, that Summer is a bit fed up with being attacked by unpopular Summers jealous of her, and decides to punish the next Summer she gets her hands on.After all, it took years of work to become the most popular girl in school, and she started when she was a little girl.
Relationships: Christina LaCroix/Summer Smith
Kudos: 19





	Big Girls Can Dimension Travel!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that with all the peeing comments Summer makes there is a complete lack of diaper stories about her.
> 
> This story is an alternate take on the comic Rick and Morty Issue 33

**Big Girls Can Dimension Travel!**

**Part 1**

“MOORRRTTYYYY? Where’s the other remote?” shouted Summer. “The one that gets TV from the dimension where boys take off their shirts when they’re confused?”

Summer waited ten seconds for a response before getting up and going to the staircase.

“You better not be watching cake-sitting videos on my laptop again,” she shouted up.

Another ten seconds of silence.

Cautiously she turned towards the garage.

“Morty?” she called again.

Not hearing a response, she walked through the kitchen and carefully opened the door to her grandfather’s garage.

“Hellooo?”

Stepping in she glanced around and couldn’t spot anyone. What she did spot though was several laptops open and on.

“Cool, well, I’m going to snoop around in here because no one told me not to today.”

Again, Summer waited expectantly, but when nothing replied she went straight to the first laptop.

The screen showed a video of Rick and Morty walking backwards and was marked dimension “C-4499”. She wasn’t sure where the video came from.

“Cool, backwards walking. Don’t get wild, Morty,” she commented dismissively.

Giving the keyboard a few experimental taps, the screen changed to dimension C-1239. Immediately several still images popped up, _of her_. In addition, there was a beautiful brown-haired girl standing next to her and more importantly she was _popular_. The images showed them handing out and going to parties. The nature of this alternate reality clicked together.

“An alternative universe where I’m popular,” she said with stunning realisation.

It took summer only a second to decide what she was going to do.

Going to the draw she knew Grandpa Rick kept his spare portal gun in she effortlessly jimmied the lock with the help of a screwdriver and removed the portal gun. A nasty smirk crossed her face as she entered the dimension into the portal gun and made a portal.

wWwWw

Summer turned in the mirror.

It was a bit less than she usually wore, but this was supposed to be special, _this_ was a special treat for Christina. The memory of that kiss still made her heart race and while she wasn’t exactly sure how far she wanted it to go, she did hope this outfit would be the start of going a bit further than just kissing.

She did another turn in the mirror and decided she would get this, that is was perfect for what she had in mind. Then there was a sound she dreaded.

Turning she spotted a portal open up on the roof before _a_ Summer fell through, landing on her ass.

“Oh great, _another one_ ,” she muttered.

The Summer wasted no time as she was soon on her feet, running at her, a crazed gleam in her eyes.

Then she slipped.

A plastic coat-hanger abandoned on the carpet sent the Summer face-forward into the carpet and spotter her chance she jumped on top of her, tazer out. It took just one good electric pulse into the other Summer to leave her barely conscious and groaning into the carpet.

Getting up off her Summer stood there grim faced. This wasn’t even the tenth time she’d had to deal with another Summer desperate to be the “popular” girl, as if they could just slip into the role that she’d spent her life building. No, Summer was fed up.

But… there was that crazy idea she’d had a few Summer invasions ago. She’d never had the opportunity to play it out before, but now there was a Summer right here and in no position to run away. It was _really_ crazy though and she wasn’t sure how to sell it to Christina. She could just straight up admit why she wanted to do it, or maybe she could leave that out.

She would have to tell her girlfriend about it eventually, but if she did so now it would take too much explanation. No, better the just explain how humiliating it will be and how it will teach this Summer a lesson.

Summer pulled out her phone and texted Christina to meet her.

wWwWw

Christina found the changeroom and stepped in.

Summer had texted her telling her to ditch everyone and meet her at a change room as soon as possible. For a second she’d thought this was Summer asking to spend some private time with her in a changeroom, but a second read made her thing otherwise. It was firmly on the urgent side of things and not on the flirty side. She wasn’t sure what it was about until she stepped in.

“Another one?” she asked shocked.

“Yep,” Summer replied, eyeing the unconscious other Summer with distaste.

Christina stepped a bit closer and Summer turned to her, brightening immediately. That answered any small doubts about who was her Summer. The kiss Summer happily let her give cemented that; it was a bit weird to know most other Summers were in denial and even weirder to know most Summers never befriended her.

“So, do we call your grandpa?” she asked a few minute later.

“Hmm,” hummer Summer unsurely, staring at the imposter. “I’ve… got a crazy idea instead actually.”

There was a tinge of doubt in her girlfriend’s eyes, like she wanted some reassurance she was doing the right thing. It wasn’t something that she saw in Summer very often.

When Summer explained what she had in mind it made a lot of sense, the idea _was_ a bit crazy. If she didn’t know what Summer’s grandpa got up to she’d call it insane.

“I’m a bit worried it… might be too much?” Summer finished.

It was fitting though.

“Oh, no, that’s hilarious,” Christina said with a laugh. “Let’s do it.”

Summer brightened at her agreement.

“We can use this Summer’s portal gun to get back to the house,” said Summer as she picked it up.

She fiddled with it for a few moments before opening a portal they could walk through.

“Ready?” Summer asked as she took the imposter’s other arm.

She nodded and they lifted, carrying the imposter to Summer’s house.

wWwWw

Summer woke to her own face smiling at her. There was something a little bit nasty about it.

Everything felt a little bit hazy until _she_ lifted the syringe filled with liquid. Summer wanted to struggle and to scream but she couldn’t as the other Summer stuck her in the leg with it and immediately gave her the whole syringe.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, this will help keep your calm.”

The other Summer stepped back and started fiddling with the large machine on wheels facing her. It looked a bit like the _Morphizer-XE_ she’d had that… accident with. The other Summer had a checklist she was following as she set various dials on it before setting the list down with satisfaction.

What little struggle she had left faded, leaving her unable to get out of the chair she had been left in. Slowly she moved her eyes around and recognised Grandpa Rick’s garage.

Then a portal opened up.

Summer desperately hoped it was Grandpa coming to save her from this _clearly_ insane Summer. But instead a girl stepped though clutching something in her hands. It took a second for Summer to realise it was the girl from Grandpa’s computer.

She set the package down on the table before pulling the other Summer into a kiss. _What?_

When they broke apart the couple smiled at her, hand in hand.

“Did you get them?” other Summer asked.

“Yeah, no one batted an eyelid,” the brown-haired girl responded.

Wondering what they meant, Summer tried to read the package. The drugs made it a bit hard to focus but when she finally got there she realised it was a pack of _diapers_ … _pullup_ diapers, the sort toddlers wore.

“So,” started the other Summer. “I bet you’re wondering what is about to happen?”

Summer tried to nod. It took a lot of effort, but she thought other Summer understood.

“You’re not the first _other_ Summer who has tried replacing me,” she proclaimed.

“More like _tenth_ ,” the other girl chimed in.

“Hush, Christina,” said other Summer quietly with a small smile. “You’re ruining my evil monologue.”

Christina giggled.

“So, you’re not the _tenth_ other Summer that’s tried to slip into my life. So many have tried and while some have actually managed to replace me for a short while, they never last very long. You see, it turns out none of you that desperately want my life are actually capable of living it,” she proclaimed. “None of you have the confidence for it.”

Christina nodded with a satisfied expression of to the side.

“It’s kind of obvious. It will only take a few hours for me to figure something is up, and if you somehow get past me then Rick gets you.”

Other Summer glanced at her with a smile. Summer was beginning to feel her idea was maybe no a good one.

“So, I figured,” other Summer continued. “That if you want to live my life, you can start from where it all began, at _age five_ , in kindergarten, the same age I was when I met Christina.”

 _Oh no,_ Summer realised with a glance at the diaper packet. It was _that_ old fantasy.

“And for added humiliation,” said Christina, beginning to confirm her fears. “We’ll put you in diapers too.” Christina’s eyes were filled with laughter as she glanced at other Summer. “We’ve got to make up for those baby years as well, very important in child nurturing.”

Other summer gave her girlfriend an eyebrow wiggle. She looked almost giddy and Summer could kind of understand why a more confident version of herself might be.

‘Would you like to do the honors?” other Summer asked.

Christina stepped up to the machine and with a quick point from other Summer pushed the button.

The machine started to whirl and bits started to glow before the emitter part of the machine lit up. There was a flash of light and the almost familiar feeling of her body changing shape encompassed her. Then the world got bigger and bigger, and she got smaller and smaller.

A few seconds later and the machine cut out, leaving a very small Summer behind.

“Aww, she looks so cute!” Christina exclaimed. “I’d almost forgotten how cute you were, Summer.”

There was a beat.

“So, I’m not cute anymore?” other Summer asked. _Little_ Summer could see she was joking, and so could Christina.

“I prefer hot instead.”

Christina’s face was tinged pink ever-so-slightly.

“Oh!” Christina suddenly exclaimed. “We forgot clothes.”

A look of realization crossed other Summer’s face.

“Yeah, we’ll need them.”

There were another few seconds as the pair considered it.

“Maybe just a diaper and her current shirt for now?” Summer suggested.

“Maybe,” Christina replied before lighting up. “We could get enough clothes for today, and then take _little_ Summer on a shopping trip for clothes. She could be out…” Christina blushed before saying it. “She could be like our daughter.”

Other Summer smiled at the phrasing.

“Wife and wife?” she asked gleefully.

The words made Christina shuffle pleasurably, hers sparkling.

“ _Maybe_.”

Other Summer smiled widely at her girlfriend for a few moments before turning back to little Summer.

“Either way, we need to get this little girl in her diaper.”

In agreement Christina went to the diaper packet and pulled it open, removing a folded diaper from it. Meanwhile, big Summer slipped her oversized shoes and socks off her and then pulled her far-too-big pants and far-too-big underwear off as well.

Christina crouched at her feet and began slipping them through the holes in the pullup. Sliding them as far up as she could, big Summer them lifted little summer, allowing Christina to slip them up the whole way. At the top, she gave little Summer’s new underwear a good tug, seating it snugly around her. Big summer then say her back down on the chair.

Little Summer couldn’t deny they were comfy, but she wouldn’t stand for this humiliation.

“Oops, got to get the bra too.”

At Christina’s words big Summer pulled little Summer’s shift over her head and then Christina removed the uselessly oversized bra before the shirt was replaced. Christina held the bra out for big Summer.

“Wow, you actually have some taste,” she commented before her face twisted into a slightly superior smirk. “Little girls don’t need bras though, but I could always do with more.”

Little Summer did her best to glare back.

“Come on, lets get you to the loungeroom,” said Christina.

Big Summer grabbed the packet of diapers as Christina picked up little Summer and held her under her bum and across her back like a toddler.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine with _two_ mommies,” said Christina.

Big Summer and Christina shared a glance and a smile.

“How long until it wears off?” Christina asked.

“Eh, an hour or two I think,” big Summer replied.

Christina was thoughtful for a moment.

“I do think we should grab one set of clothes for the little girl, and then we can take her for a big shopping trip tomorrow. We’ll have lots of opportunity to dress our little girl up.”

Big Summer smiled in response.

“Sounds good.”

Christina used the portal gun to get to the shops soon after, leaving the two Summers alone.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said older Summer soon after Christina left. “That you’ll try holding the threat of telling Christina that I like being a little pantie wetter over my head to force me to let you go.”

With the little control little Summer had, her eyes widened a fraction. Big Summer smiled nastily.

“And you’d be right, almost all Summers like being little girls who wet themselves.” Little Summer was surprised to no see a single bit of fear at the admission on big Summer’s face. “But Christina won’t care – she probably won’t even believe you – but that won’t matter because I’m going to tell her myself.”

Little Summer would squirm in shame right now if she could. She _said it_ all the time, she let everyone know how often she wet herself, and as far as everyone else seemed to think it was a joke of hers. But the reality is she desperately liked it.

She liked seeing how long she could hold before pissing her pants. She liked seeing how much she could drink before wetting herself. She liked going to bed with a full bladder and trying to see if she could fall asleep with it and wet the bed like a little bedwetter. It was humiliating, but she loved it.

Now, someone was calling her out straight to her face.

“You’ll scream and cry about this, but I know deep down you’re going to love having a wet diaper.”

Little Summer could feel her eyes wetting. She wanted to hide it, to not let big Summer know she was winning but she still couldn’t move. Big Summer smiled as she wiped them away.

“Also, don’t think about trying to run off. No one will believe anything you say and everyone will believe the woman that looks just like an older version of you when I tell them you’re my little sister or my daughter, and that you’re a naughty little girl that tells lies.”

Big Summer sat back, a satisfied smile on her face. Shortly after Christina returned.

“What did you get?” big Summer asked.

Christina pulled a while piece of clothing out of the bag and held it up, revealing it to be a sundress.

“This is going to look super cute on _our_ little girl.”

“Oh, wow!” Summer replied. “Did it take you long to find?”

Christina shook her head.

“Nope! There’s so much great stuff in the way of clothes for little girls,” she replied excitedly. “We’ll have tons of fun tomorrow.”

They took no time putting little Summer in the dress. Soon after they started on a late lunch. By the time they got to feeding, little Summer had enough control to speak again. She needed help with the food though.

“See, I knew you were hungry!” said Christina as little Summer opened her mouth for the aeroplane.

Little Summer glared at her as she carefully chewed. Angry and frustrated though she was, she did need to eat.

“I hate you.”

Christina’s smile didn’t move an inch.

“Aww, sweetie, I know you’re angry, but you’ll get used to it.”

She had most of the meal finished when another portal opened up in the loungeroom.

Big Summer looked immediately put out as Grandpa Rick stepped though.

He burped.

“Hi, I’m Rick Sanchez C-132,” he introduced himself. “I believe you have my Summer.”

Big Summer sighed as Rick surveyed the room.

“Why is my Summer a little baby?”

“Hey!” little Summer exclaimed.

“She’s being punished,” said big Summer with a grumble.

Rick raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Why?”

“She attacked me.”

Rick stared at her for a second.

“Oh, you’re a _popular_ summer.” Rick glanced at Christina. “And I assume that’s your girlfriend?”

“Yep,” big Summer replied.

Little Summer was shocked that Grandpa Rick figured out _this_ Summer was a lesbian so fast.

“So that’s the secret to popularity? _Lesbianism?_ ” she asked in bewilderment.

Everyone turned to face her.

“No,” Rick replied succinctly. “The secret to happiness is confidence. It’s why I’m happy,” he pointed at himself, “and it’s why every happy popular Summer can admit they prefer the female form.” He jerked his thumb at Christina.

There was a pause.

“And it’s good to meet this reality’s Christina,” he said to her in a manner completely opposite to how he speaks to his daughter’s husband. “I hope you are as successful dating my granddaughter as you usually are.”

Little Summer couldn’t hide the shock on her face at all.

“What?” she exclaimed.

Rick shrugged.

“It’s just polite to congratulate a happy couple.”

“I don’t mean that, I mean the – the – you’re talking about this like it’s _normal_!”

Rick shrugged again.

“I don’t think there’s a single straight Summer within… _uuh_ …” Rick thought for a moment “one-and-a-half standard deviations of us right now.”

“Well – I – I…”

Little Summer wasn’t sure how to process that.

“So, you want her for… what, a week, two weeks?” he asked and paused. “Forever?”

Big Summer glanced at Christina. And had a silent conversation.

“Can we have her forever?” big Summer ask hopefully.

“Wait, what?” little Summer exclaimed.

“Hmm,” Rick hummed. “Probably not, Beth will start complaining.”

He considered it for a moment.

“I can give you two weeks,” he suggested. “After that you’ll have to discuss it with Beth – _my_ Beth.”

“Deal,” big Summer said immediately.

“What? NO!” little Summer shouted.

Rick shrugged again.

“You’ve got to learn a lesson, Summer.”

Little Summer realized Rick really _was_ going to leave her here. She desperately looked for something to change his mind.

“But – but – they’re making me wear diapers!”

Rick paused slightly at the words before opening a portal anyway. He gave an annoyed sigh.

“Summer, I’ve been to countless realities. I _know_ what Summers secretly like.”

He rolled his eyes at her gaping before stepping through the portal.

As the portal vanished Christina gave big Summer a curious questioning look. Big Summer blushed.

“Quick admission!” she said louder than she had intended to. “Most Summers like… being wet little girls.”

Big Summer squirmed slightly as her girlfriend looked at her in surprise.

“Well, there are weirder fetishes out there,” she replied with a smile.

wWwWw

She was still regaining control of her legs enough to walk so Christina put her in front of the TV and put on a daytime kid’s show. It was childish, but she used the time to think of some way of escaping. Finding a portal gun would be ideal, but she was against another Summer here. Big Summer _knew_ what she was thinking and knew she would be trying to get ahold of one.

So, plan B: make herself too much of a nuisance to keep.

“You know, as soon as I can walk, I’m going to get this diaper off and pee on your bed.”

She tried to glare at the happy couple snuggling on the couch together.

Like herself, big Summer looked like she didn’t know of any solutions to that threat. A look of thoughtfulness crossed her face as she thought about it. Little Summer was sure that when she too couldn’t come up with anything, she’d send her back not wanting her peeing on everything.

And then, if big Summer still refused, this reality’s mom would do it instead. No way would a mom who lives in this normal a house would tolerate it.

Little Summer’s heart sank though when Christina started giggling.

“I know how to fix this!” she said, confirming little Summer’s worst fears. “Portal gun!”

Christina held out her hand and big Summer handed it to her with a questioning look on her face.

“Nope, it’s a surprise.”

She vanished into a portal while little Summer fumed. She reappeared about fifteen minutes later with another bag. The letters on the side read _Special Kids Clothes Company!_

Little Summer wasn’t so sure what this meant.

“So, you remember my cousin, Michael?” Christina asked.

“Yeah,” big Summer replied, clearly unsure where this was leading. “The one with autism.”

“Yeah, the one with autism.” Christina smiled. “You see, some children with autism refuse to keep their diapers on – some toddlers too,” she said with a glance at little Summer who glared back. “So, they make special bodysuits to keep diapers on. They’re stretchy, are hard to rip, and they have zippers at the back that are _lockable_.”

Christina’s eyes glistened dangerously in little Summer’s direction. Little Summer knew immediately that plan was out the window.

“They come in cute colors too!” she said, pulling several packages out of the bag.

One was pastel pink, another was striped purple and red, another green and black. She opened the pink package and held the garment up.

“This one has long sleeves and arms, so they’ll make great PJs.”

Setting it down on the coffee table she opened the purple and red package and held it up to see.

“This one has short sleeves and legs so little _baby_ Summer can wear it under most clothes.”

And there went and ideas about making a mess somewhere else.

Christina opened the green and black package next.

“This one has short legs and _no_ sleeves, so the little girl can wear it under her short-sleeved dress, and no one will know!”

The way big Summer and Christina were looking at her made it clear she was going into the last one right now. She had no hope of running, her legs were still shaking. She knew wetting herself was going to happen soon too given the signals her bladder was sending her.

She let big Summer help her up as Christina get her dress off. The Christina helped her get her legs through the leg bits before pulling the bodysuit up her legs. She could feel the stretchy fabric hugging her diaper close to her.

Then she helped her get her arms into the sleeveless holes before Christina and big Summer switched helping her up so big Summer could pull the zip up. She then took a moment to lock it.

“See, sweetie,” said Christina. “You’re now all nice and snug. Does your diaper feel better too? I bet it won’t sag so much when it’s wet now.”

Christina was right, it was snug… nice and snug in fact. She couldn’t accept being in a diaper though, as much as everyone kept reminding her she _would_ like it.

“Would you like to put your pretty dress back on?”

She didn’t want to do anything they suggested, but the dress was less humiliating. It wouldn’t make it obvious she was diapered like the bodysuit would.

She nodded and they started dressing her again. By the time they were done she was sure Christina had been right that the bodysuit wasn’t easily visible under the dress.

“There, now you’re all protected _and_ you’re still dry. But don’t worry, sweetie, a wet diaper is okay.”

Summer could feel her eyes watering; this was getting to be too much. Her bladder was sore, she felt humiliated, and a small part of her was reminding her how much she _liked_ being a wet little girl.

She sobbed and Christina pulled her into a hug. The dam broke and she started crying.

“There, there, sweetie,” Christina said as she sat on the sofa and hugged the crying little girl in her lap.

Little Summer could feel more than two pairs of hands giving her back rubs or brushing her hair.

Her bladder though was too much, and she regretfully let go. She could feel her pee streaming out and filling her diaper, while her bladder ached in relief. It was not much different from the times she’d tried to see how long she could hold, and the feeling her bladder was giving her right now was just as blissful. She shouldn’t enjoy it, but she was, and losing to big Summer and Christina made it worse. She sobbed harder.

“Oh, wow, our little baby-girl has a wet diaper now too,” chimed in big Summer.

She was giving hiccupping sobs into Christina’s breast at this point. Someone was patting her wet diaper, and is didn’t feel _too_ bad.

“You know, I bet she wants to breast feed too.”

Little Summer tensed up at big Summer’s comment.

“Projecting, much?” Christina asked.

“Well – uh –” Big Summer sighed in acceptance. “Maybe, but doesn’t change the fact _this_ little girl probably does.”

Another humiliating realization passed through little Summer’s mind.

When she looked up from Christina’s breast she was fed-faced and embarrassed.

“All better now, sweetie?” she asked.

Little Summer nodded.

“I _know_ you say you don’t like this, so how about in two weeks when your grandpa gets here, if you _really_ want to stop, you can go back. Right?” Christina tuned to her girlfriend.

There was a second pause before big Summer nodded.

“ _I_ think you’ll want to stay though.”

Little Summer gave a small nod in acceptance.

“Don’t worry, no one but us will know –”

“And probably mom too,” added in big Summer unhelpfully.

“– will know you’re not such a little girl.”

wWwWw

“Do you think she should be changed?” Summer asked.

“Little” Summer was fast asleep in Christina’s lap.

“How do you change her with the skinsuit on, anyway? I assume it has to come off.”

“Oh no, you can apparently change a diaper just by unzipping it,” said Christina, the realizing something else a moment later. “Normal diapers though, not pullups.”

“Hmm,” hummed Summer as she watched her little counterpart. “So, try and change her without waking her?”

“Yeah, but we need tape-up diapers.” Christina looked at her expectantly. “Your turn to buy I think.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

She watched her girlfriend for a few moments before asking the question that had been on her mind.

“Why?” she asked. “Like, why do you want her to be a little girl?”

Christina started back, a look of uncertainty on her face, like she wasn’t really sure herself.

“I’m not entirely sure, she just seems like she could do with it. She’s a less confident version of you, someone who worries too much about what others are thinking of her. I guess… the fact as soon as she gets over that worry she’ll enjoy this.”

“You know, you almost sound like you want to adopt her.”

There was a pause before Summer’s eyes widened in shock.

“Holy shit, you do!”

They both froze at the exclamation, staring at little Summer. She moved a little bit, but was still asleep.

With the crisis averted, Christina gave Summer a small nervous smile.

“She would make a cute flower girl, don’t you think?”

Summer blinked at her in surprise.

“You know, that’s the second time you’ve mentioned marriage.”

Christina gave her an expectant smile.

“Oh wow, you actually want to marry me.”

There was clear shock on Summer’s face, she looked down at little Summer.

“I can certainly see it; she would make a cute flower girl.”

Summer looked up at her, opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

“Do you think this is too soon?” Summer asked. “Like… we’ve been dating for a few months and haven’t even had sex yet.”

Christina fidgeted nervously.

“Is our relationship really any different from what we were before?” she asked.

Summer looked like she wanted to interject but Christina held up a hand to wait.

“We’re… best friends that kiss and… want to do more. That’s all that’s different, that we’re more… physical. I know I will be your best friend for the rest of my life, and I don’t think we’ll suddenly discover some incompatibility when we have sex.”

She looked thoughtful.

“In a way we’ve been together since we were kids, so marriage doesn’t feel weird to me.”

Summer was silent for a worrying few moments.

“And here I was thinking I was insane for thinking that,” she finally said.

Christina felt relief wash over her.

wWwWw

They portaled to the supermarket together. They would be hand in hand, except Christina needed both hands to carry their big baby.

“We need a stroller.”

Summer was a bit annoyed she couldn’t hold her _fiancé’s_ hand.

“I guess you can carry the diapers,” said Christina as they entered the baby section.

“What size do we need?”

“The big ones, size 6.”

“And tape-up, not pullup?” asked Summer.

Christina nodded as Summer grabbed two 30 packs.

“This seem like enough?”

Christina nodded as they made their way to the checkout.

“Wow, she’s a big girl!” said the lady at the checkout.

The both smiled.

“Not big enough apparently,” said Summer.

The checkout lady glanced at little Summer still sleeping.

“How old is she?”

“Five,” Summer replied.

“Oh, isn’t that a bit old for diapers?”

They both shrugged.

“Not every girl is ready to be big.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super glad to read the comic that was based on as it basically confirmed my long-held beliefs about Summer.
> 
> So my first published diaper story, and my first story published under my diaper-dedicated AO3 account. No, I won't be sharing my other account.
> 
> I also have an unashamed MCU self-insert about my SI getting the Infinity Stones and (naturally) using them to become a little girl again. I'm also working on my first text adventure game which is about a girl on a long roadtrip holiday with her mum.


End file.
